wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Felice Navidad
"Feliz Navidad" is a Christmas song written in 1970 by the Puerto Rican singer-songwriter José Feliciano. The Wiggles sing this song on their Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas album and video. Song Credits Video Introduction Music * Music and Arrangement: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recording Location: Tracking Station Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song * Music and Lyrics: Jose Feliciano * Arrangement and Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recording Location: Tracking Station Studios * Publisher: BMG * Copyright: Universal Music Publishing Group Musicians Video Introduction Music * Mandolin: Murray Cook * Accordion: Dominic Lindsay Song * Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Guitasr: Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Drums/Percussion - Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics and Transcript from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 1997 Anthony: These are our friends, Iggy, Ziggy and Frank. Merry Christmas, guys. Iggy: Merry Christmas, Anthony. Anthony: All over the world in the moment, people are celebrating Christmas. And all over the world people have different ways of saying "Merry Christmas". In Central Australia, the Native people say "Equata" for "Merry Christmas". Uh, in Italy, people say... Iggy: Bon Natalie. Anthony: They do too, Iggy. They say "Bon Natalie". And uh, well, in Spanish speaking countries, people say, um, what do they say? Iggy: Hey, Anthony, Anthony, Anthony. "Feliz Navidad". Anthony: "Feliz Navidad." Merry Christmas, everybody. Iggy: Merry Christmas, everybody. Feliz Navidad. Greg: Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad. Prospero año y felicidad. Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad. Prospero año y felicidad. I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. Iggy: Merry Christmas, everybody. La-la-la-la-la. Happy New Year. Greg: I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad. Prospero año y felicidad. Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad. Prospero año y felicidad. I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. Greg, Jeff and Murray: Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad. Prospero año y felicidad. Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad. Prospero año y felicidad. Iggy: Merry Christmas, everybody. Feliz Navidad. (laughing) Trivia * For the 1997 version, the audio of the introduction was edited together while being distorted. * The audio of the introduction for this song with Anthony and the iguanas was re-recorded for the 1999 re-release. Anthony speaks in a lower tone. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Christmas Medley Songs Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Action Songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Holiday songs Category:Music Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Jose Feliciano Songs